One day at the rink
by IceQueenCharlie
Summary: The ice rink somewhere 2 of our CSI's love to be. But together?


Disclaimer: However much i wish i did i do not own Lindsay or Danny or anything else to do with CSI:NY!!!

AN: So i wrote this when i was bored see what u think??

* * *

Lindsay Monroe sat at the side of the New York Ice Rink lasing up her white figure skating boots. She had missed skating so much when she became a CSI in Bozeman and now she is in New York she decided that it was time to get the skates out again. That was 2 years ago now she was probably as good as she was when she was little if not better. She loved to skate it made her feel free and even after all the times she has fallen over she wasn't afraid to jump or fall. No one at work new about her skating, no one at home new she had took it up again but she like it that way. She liked it that only she knew, that no one would disturb her while she was skating. Well that's what she thought any way.

She stepped out onto the ice and smiled she loved the feeling of her blades scratching over the ice, the way she had control over her whole body, she went around warming up her arms and legs, getting ready for her practice session. She went backwards and moved threw her edges and warmed up her ankles. She was on her own tonight no one else was on the rink it was just her. And that's the way she liked it, this way she felt like the entire world was gone and it was only her and the ice. A smile came to her face as she skated backwards to start the jumps. Little did she know that tonight she was not alone someone else was on their way to the rink to what they thought was another private ice time.

Danny Messer stepped up to the big new grey metal building which was New York Ice Rink, he had been skating since he was a little kid and he loved the freeness it gave him. He stepped up to the doors and went inside.

"Yo Angie, how ya doin'?" He said smiling at the woman sitting in the Perspex box behind the entrance to the rink.

"Danny, it's been a while, where u been sugar?" She said, Angie was about 50 and had been working at the rink as long as Danny had been going there.

"Working, Ange, all ways working. So am I alone tonight?" He asked hoping the answer was yes, he loved it when it was just him and the rink.

"No, sorry hun, some woman here as well, comes here quite a bit and she looks quite good, but just her." She said swiping the card Danny had given her and handing it back.

"Well that's not so bad, is she hot?" He asked her with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well then I thought me and you were forever" She said.

"Well you know we are" He said walking through the turnstiles toward the pad.

"Glad to here that Dan boy" she shouted after him which made him laugh.

Danny walked down the stairs to where the pad was and saw threw the glass window the woman skating round the rink. He stopped and watched her she was skating quickly backward and her hands went one in front and one behind her, her legs mirroring her actions, she was getting ready to jump, she bent her knees and took off into the air, pulling her arms into her body and crossing her legs, rotating twice round and landing perfectly on one leg, extending her arms and extending her free leg and staying there she there turned around and skated to the side of the rink.

'Wow' Danny thought 'This girl is good. That was a perfect double loop. I wonder why I haven't seen her around before.'

Danny continued down the stairs and went to the benches at the side of the rink to but his boots on. The woman had just skated off from the side but he could see her bright pink skating case and her water bottle and tissues on the side. He got his boots out of his bag and put them on. It felt good to have his boots on again and he couldn't wait until he was on the rink even though he had a skating partner. The woman which had until now had been oblivious to her new partner.

Lindsay Monroe went round again and went into the take off, she went into a double flip, the take off was perfect the position excellent but then it came to the landing. She landed with the weight on the wrong side of the blade and went down, hard. The rink shook with the sound of her hitting the ice. 'Ouch' she thought 'That went wrong' she got up with an 'oomph' and skated to the side of the rink her head down and her hands on her hips. Danny had watched her go down and now with his boots laced up had stood up and went to put his bottle and tissues on the side. He smiled as he put them down. 'Skaters, there all the same.' The woman skated to the barrier her head still down and breathing heavily, this one had shook Lindsay up and Danny knew it. He looked at her as she reached the barrier.

"Hey there, are you ok? You went down with quite a bang." Danny said smiling at the skater.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, it just shook me up a bit haven't fallen that bad in quite a while." She looked up and smiled back then her face fell. "Danny?" She said looking worried.

"Lindsay?" He said back he hadn't noticed it was her, well she did look quite different, she had her hair tied back and clipped up high on her head. She was wearing a white top with a blue jacket over the top zipped down a bit on the back of the jacket was 'Montana Figure Staking Squad' and black tights and a black skating skirt. "Erm...I never knew you could ice skate?" he said smiling.

"Err...yeah" She was relaxing but still was not happy at the fact that someone had found out her secret and even worse Danny Messer had found out. "Didn't know you did ether"

"Yeah I have been coming here since I was little. Are you ok Montana cause that looked like it hurt, a lot" he said the concern in his voice coming through strong.

"Yeah, Danny I'm fine, I have had worse falls than that and I have lived to tell the tail, just." She smiled at him.

He got on the ice and skated round a bit while Lindsay watched him from the side lines. She knew she had to do the jump again otherwise she wouldn't be able to do it, but she wanted to wait and watch Danny a bit cause he was good, very good and looked very nice in what he was wearing. He had on a black jacket with 'New York Figure Skating Squad' on it with a navy blue top on underneath; he had black skating trousers on which made his butt look nice 'Dam it!! Bad Lindsay... you work with him...stop thinking that... Bad Lindsay'

"You shore you ok Montana you look a bit out of it?" He asked the concern returning in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said smiling and skated off to redo the jump.

They skated around and didn't even realise each other were there for about 1hr, Lindsay had gone through all her jumps and even after many attempts managed to land that double flip. Danny had done his entire warm up and all his jumps and was on to spins he went to the side, where Lindsay was already taking her boots off.

"Hey Montana, you goin'?" He asked taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah Danny, I haven't had tea yet and it's already 9pm, and we have work tomorrow." She said finishing unlacing her boots.

"Oh," he said looking up at the clock. "I didn't realise it was that late." He stepped off the ice and sat next to her beginning to take his boots off.

Once they had both taken their boots off and away in their cases, Danny turned to Lindsay,

"Hey, Montana, you wanna come and grab a bite with me?" He said collecting his bag from off the bench.

'omg, danny just asked me if i wanted something to eat with him' Lindsay thought 'pull yourself together Monroe, say yes and go with him' she listened to the voice in her head. "sure Danny what we havin'?" she said as he lead her back towards the stairs.

"Anything u wont Montana, but I think we should go to this cafe about a block away. I always go when I come out of the rink" Danny said leading her out of the door and waving to Angie as he went.

They walked back to their cars and placed their bags in them. Danny walked over to Lindsay's car and found her locking it up.

"Come on then, this was" he said guiding Lindsay down the illuminated street to a cosy little cafe in the middle of a row of shops and houses. Danny smiled and opened the door, holding it open for Lindsay then followed her into the cafe. Danny found them a seat by the window and they sat down on the red plastic chairs.

"So Montana, what do ya think?" Danny asked pulling a menu out of the plastic holder at the end of the table.

"it's nice" Lindsay replied taking another menu out of the holder.

They sat in silence while they chose what to have to eat, the waitress came to take there order and then left them alone.

"So...," Danny started smiling at her, "How long have you been skating for?" Was the first thing that came into his head, he hated the silence that had started between them.

"I've been skating since I was about 4." Lindsay said, "Joined the Squad when I was 11. I only left when I finished at Uni, What about you?"

"Same really" Danny said smiling, "Did you ever make it to national's?"

"Yeah, competed in them singularly from the age of 8, then with my partner from when I was about 15. What about you?"

"Went to the national from the age of about 8 as well I guess, then did a bit of pairs for a while, then went back to single's after me and my partner had a bit of a fight at the nationals one year."

"That was you??" Lindsay said laughing, she had seen a couple fighting before they were about to go on the ice her and her partner has laughed so hard when they heard them.

"Yeah it was" Danny said his cheeks starting to blush, "You heard about that then?"

"Heard about it, I saw it." Lindsay said still laughing, "Me and Dave were in the middle of it for a while." Actually they were standing in the middle of it was they were fighting right by the door onto the ice, the girl, Danny was with had brought her into it a few times saying things like isn't that right and don't you agree, Lindsay just stood there and nodded her head.

"That was you?" Danny said going more red if that was possible, "Wow, now that's weird," he laughed "Who would have thought what 11 years later...we would be sitting here and working together," They were laughing together now.

* * *

AN: so one shot or not??? Please review it keeps me happy xD


End file.
